


Hanging Out

by quinnfabs



Series: Friendship Writing Challenge [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnfabs/pseuds/quinnfabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Adam have a long overdue conversation during one of their weekly TV marathons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging Out

They’re watching reruns of Downton Abbey when Kurt asks, “Is this weird? That we’re hanging out, even though we kind of dated and I’m married now?”

Adam laughs, his charming little laugh, and says “When you put it like that, it kind of seems like it should be. But I think we’re good, don’t you?”

Kurt just eyes him, not really sure what to say, still feeling a little guilty for leading him on, even though it’s been over a year.

“Okay look, it was weird the first time around, when you came back  _engaged_ after telling me you wanted to be over him.  _That_ was when it was weird. That’s why I didn’t want you in the Apples, I needed a little time. And you gave me that time, so it’s not weird anymore.”

“It kind of made me feel like the only reason you wanted me in the Apples in the first place was because you wanted to date me.” Kurt responds. He didn’t mean to say that, but the words spill out of his mouth anyway.

“Kurt, you can’t be serious. You’re easily one of the most talented people at NYADA!” Adam breathes in a little, he wasn’t expecting a conversation like this to happen.

But he knows he has to keep going, has to make sure that Kurt understands how glad he is that he has this friendship in his life. So he continues, “Look, you can’t blame me for needing some time to get over you. I don’t think I would have been able to hear you sing songs about your fiancé without feeling a _little_  sad.” finishing up with a small smile.

And Kurt doesn’t really know what to do, and he’s sorry he even started talking about this. He hates when people are sad and he hates even more when he causes it.

Adam senses his discomfort, so he adds, “Besides, you introduced me to Elliott, so I’d say we’re  _definitely_ good now.”

Kurt can’t help but grin at that, but he still feels like he has to say something, anything, about everything that’s happened. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have dragged you into my drama.”

Adam just stares at him, tries  _really_ hard not to roll his eyes. “I’m not sure how many times I have to say that we’re okay before you actually believe me.”

“I know, I do. I still should have been more honest, I knew that I wasn’t over Blaine, that it wasn’t going to happen any time soon.”

“Maybe, but you were figuring all of that out. We’re both adults Kurt, and you’re a great guy. And you think my impressions are funny. It’s as simple as that. So can this conversation be over, now?” Adam states, tugging on Kurt’s sleeve to get him to look up.

Kurt nods, once, then twice for good measure. Sometimes, the hard conversations end up being the most important to have, he’s learned.  

***

Blaine comes home and sees his husband asleep sitting up and Adam sleeping in his lap, with the TV still on, he nearly laughs at the image. A few years ago, he would have seen this and felt an indescribable amount of jealously, probably would have cried a little. But he knows, knows that this is harmless, knows what a bright light Adam has shined into Kurt’s life, into their life.

So he doesn’t wake them up, he just lets them sleep. Calls in for some Chinese food, and hopes that by the time they wake up they’ll be all Downton Abbey’d out and be willing to watch Captain America.

Between Adam’s crush on Chris Evans and Kurt’s secret love for superheroes, he’s pretty sure it won’t be a difficult sell.


End file.
